


Impostor

by LilGayNerd



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGayNerd/pseuds/LilGayNerd
Summary: How do impostors take the place of a crewmate?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Impostor

It just felt like a bug bite.

It went ignored - scratched once, idly, when it happened, but there were tasks to be done - no time to be sitting around fussing over little things such as bites.

Contrary to popular belief, there are more than 5 senses. There are so many more relating to what’s going on with your body, and knowing where all your body parts are is one of them. You can feel where your arms and legs are, in relation to the big spacesuit you’re wearing. You know that your toes are still there, even though you can’t see them through your boots, because you can just feel them.

You don’t exactly pay attention to them, though, because they’re not exactly important, and you don’t really expect them to do anything interesting - they’re just toes, after all.

The same goes for most body parts. You just don’t pay attention to anything that’s not being used, and that attention is fleeting if you’re not paying attention on purpose.

If someone were to tell you your toes had disappeared, melted to become one with the rest of your feet, connect to your shoe like it’s a synthetic skin, you’d probably laugh. How could your toes change so drastically without your knowledge? Surely that’d hurt, or at the very least feel a bit odd.

But what if it was slow? What if it was painless - not numb, with feeling, but without pain, as the skin of your toes melts away into nothing, as the flesh beneath expands to fill its container like ice melting to water.

What if the rest of your body went with it? Expanding to fill the suit, the definition of body parts turning into a spacesuit-shaped goo as it consumed your skin for parts, using the spacesuit for this purpose instead, sticking to it and moving with it like it used to with your old skin, exposed organs lying against it as they moved around and changed.

But the face would be last, left a little longer than everything else, as you’d notice that, and so the brain is what changes next instead.

At first, you just feel a bit off your game. You’re forgetting things in tasks, like an idiot, looking stupid, but harmless. You start to notice who’s going alone, and who’s with friends. One crewmate seems exempt from these musings, though you don’t think much of it.

After all, why would you question your own thoughts in such a way?

But it gets worse. Soon you look at wiring, knowing you’re supposed to connect them up, but having no idea what these colours are supposed to mean.

You look at your lonesome crewmates and find your hand reaching towards the knife that’s supposed to be for cutting wires that need repairing.

You feel faint, but don’t mention it to anyone, making sure you look like you’re just going to the next task. Instead, you hide in a room nobody’s in, reaching to take off your helmet.

Usually, when taking off your helmet, you hear a click and a small hiss, as the inside gasses mix with the outside ones, before you take off your helmet completely.

Today, you just hear a noise like someone cracking their neck, and the helmet stays on.

You should be surprised. You should be shocked, or upset, or at the very least wondering why you can’t get the helmet off.

Instead, you just sit back, and watch as your vision clears, as that stupid obstruction in between your eyes clears away, as your vision moves without your head, as you start to see out of the entire faceplate.

You yawn, the suit opening like a wound as a long tongue coils out, sharpened to a point at the end.

You shut your mouth, the suit smoothing over as the tongue disappears, and you look at yourself in one of the dark monitors.

You look like you always have, apart from the half-taken-off helmet, which you fix with another pop betraying the flesh inside. Nobody will be able to tell the difference.

An alarm suddenly blares as the lights go dark, but it doesn’t matter to you. Your vision is better now, and it allows you to watch as two of your former crewmates run past you towards electrical, ready to fix the issue.

Another one comes down the same way, behind the rest. Your knife flashes into your hand for but a moment as you sink it into their suit, feeling the unchanged flesh beneath it part, blood spilling out as they die.

You open up one of the air vents dotting the floor, jumping down into it and squeezing along, your flesh contracting once again to accommodate your movement as you make your way to another vent in a different room, leaving behind your first clue to the crewmates that there’s something no longer human among them.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoy writing calm horror (is there a better name for this?) and among us gave me the best inspiration
> 
> If you think I should add / change tags please let me know


End file.
